Pancreatic cancer is a highly lethal malignancy with an extremely poor prognosis. The overall median survival after diagnosis is 2-8 months, and only 1-4% of all patients with pancreatic adenocarcinoma survive 5 years after diagnosis (Singh et al., 2004). According to an estimate of the American Cancer Society, 42,470 Americans were diagnosed with pancreatic cancer in 2009 and 35,240 died from it, marking this malignancy as the fourth leading cause of cancer deaths (Jemal et al., 2009). Surgical resection is the best and most effective choice for treatment, but in majority of cases, the disease is locally advanced or has already metastasized to distant organs at the time of diagnosis. In the latter scenario, chemotherapy is considered as an option, but the effects are usually modest due to chemo-resistance (Rejiba et al., 2009; Liau and Whang, 2008). Drug-resistance in pancreatic cancer cells is thought to occur mainly as a result of active survival mechanisms and/or inefficient drug delivery because of the fibrotic nature of pancreatic tumors (Olive et al., 2009; Pei et al., 2009). Hence, there is an urgent need to develop alternative strategies and novel therapeutics for effective treatments of this devastating malignancy and improve clinical outcome.